With the advent of multiple Internet access devices such as tablets, mobile phones, laptops, connected TVs, gaming consoles, and regular PCs, today's users are able to connect to the Internet from various locations and at various times, not just at the office. Today almost every household, coffee shop, library, hotel, and airport provides easy and [often] free Internet access. Having one shared device for many users is presently very common. In fact, the average household includes multiple Internet users sharing one gateway. In cases where users are not required to log in to a login profile, targeted ads are impossible.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of targeting ads to specific users in order to overcome the shortcomings of the known art.